La mafia del mate se reune
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Latin Hetalia. Martín, Daniel y Sebastián se quedaron a ver una película de terror. Como están muy asustados, al final deciden dormir juntos. Pero ese "dormir" derivará a otra cosa...


Los tres ojos, dos verdes y uno almendrado, estaban fijos en el televisor.

A pesar de estar agitados, ninguno respiraba.

Ni un solo ruido.

Y el hombre la destripaba. Y la mujer gritaba. Y la música los asustaba.

Los tres estaban pegaditos.

Martín, en el medio, abrazaba a sus dos primos por los hombros de manera protectora, aunque era el que más miedo tenía.

Daniel rodeaba el pecho de Martín con sus brazos, con fuerza, con miedo. De vez en cuando, miraba la pantalla, como si la música creepy y los sonidos horribles no fueran suficientes como para dejarlo en vela durante una semana entera.

Y Sebastián, el hijo de puta que googleó hasta cansarse una película con la que Martín admitiera que sí se podía mear en los pantalones del susto, decidió que no necesitaba demostrarle nada al argentino, suficiente con saber que esa película era lo peor que había tenido que presenciar en su vida. Abrazaba a Martín igual que Daniel lo hacía, sus brazos rozaban los del menor. Y él no miraba. No le importaba que le dijeran cagón. Ya no importaba. Por su salud mental, no importaba.

Y sí, el argentino era el único que miraba. Sin dejar de ver. Sin dejar de temblar. Sin dejar de temer que por detrás de aquel sillón rescatado de la calle, saldrían un tipo con cara deformada y múltiples armas con las que tranquilamente lo podría mutilar hasta morir. Y sin dejar de ver.

−B-basta... –Murmuró finalmente Daniel.

− ¿Dónde está el control? –Preguntó Martín, mirando la oscuridad con miedo.

¿A quién carajos se le había ocurrido apagar la luz?

−L-lo tengo yo. –Tartamudeó tontamente Sebastián.

− ¡No lo apa...!

Pero Martín no terminó la frase. El uruguayo apagó el televisor y todo quedó a oscuras.

−...gues... ahora no hay luz.

− ¿Vuelvo a prender? –Susurró, dudoso.

−No, por favor. Pero como sé que sos un macho que se respeta, al que quiero y aprecio mucho, sé que vas a ir y prender la luz mientras me quedo cuidando a Dani.

−Sí, ja. Nunca. –Respondió fríamente.

− ¿Y vos Dani?

− ¿No era que me ibas a cuidar? –Preguntó con tono ofendido.

−Sí, bueno, yo soy más importante.

− ¿Osea que sí ibas a cuidar a Dani pero a mí no? –Se quejó el uruguayo, sorprendiendo a los otros dos porque su voz delataba celos.

− ¿Eh? –Preguntó Martín tontamente.

−Nada, boludo.

− ¡Sebas está celoso! –Daniel sonrió y lo abrazó.

− ¡Todos a darle amor a Sebas! –Exclamó Martín, abrazándolo también.

−Boludos. –Dijo, agregando la "s", pero luego sonrió en la oscuridad, con las mejillas color de rosa.

−Todos nos preferimos entre todos, nos queremos entre todos. –Afirmó Daniel.

−Pero de forma diferente –Dijo Martín, de acuerdo, y Sebastián asintió.

− ¿Cómo de forma diferente? –El paraguayo parecía sorprendido.

Los mayores simularon mirarse, aunque en realidad no veían absolutamente nada.

−Hemm... mejor vamos a buscar la luz. –Ofreció Martín. –Los tres juntos –Agregó, temeroso.

−Dale –Asintió Sebastián.

Daniel no dijo nada, pero no era estúpido. Supo al momento que no le querían explicar algo importante.

Mas nada de eso tuvo importancia cuando los tres se pusieron de pie, caminando como si fueran una sola persona de tres cabezas, a paso lento, hasta la habitación, la puerta más próxima desde donde estaban.

En algún momento, Martín se tambaleó porque los otro dos lo estaban apretujando, por lo que su pie rozó el de Daniel, quien chilló. Y Sebastián gritó. Y Martín corrió. Y todos corrieron.

Llegaron al cuarto con los corazones en la mano, sudados y miedosos. La luz se dejó prendida y ninguno se opuso a la idea de dormir juntos. En algún otro momento, más tranquilos, decidieron apagar la luz, porque "somos hombres, eso ya pasó". Además, la luz de la ventana iluminaba todo el cuarto, y no había tanta diferencia.

Por consiguiente, los tres estaban pegados en una cucharita incómoda -sexualmente hablando- y abrazados gaymente.

Daniel, quien estaba en el medio, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y bastante nervioso. Martín había pegado el cuerpo a toda su parte trasera, pecho con espalda, trasero con pelvis, muslos con muslos. Y Sebastián lo abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del paraguayo, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Tenía mucho miedo de que el uruguayo estuviera escuchando sus latidos agitados, por lo que intentó poner un tema de conversación, ya que sabía de antemano que ninguno estaba durmiendo, especialmente porque se removían cada tanto, apretándolo más y más.

− ¿Y...? ¿Qué decían antes...? Sobre... que nos queremos de diferente forma... –Susurró, curioso.

Y ambos se tensaron. Los sintió y se avergonzó por tenerlos tan cerca.

−Dani... no sé… es como otro tipo de relación, vos sos como el hermano menor y Sebas es como un mejor amigo, o otra cosa, o no sé –Respondió tontamente.

−Es... diferente.

-Pero por qué –Insistió, sin entender.

−Porque... nosotros somos más grandes y hacemos cosas de más grandes, ¿Me entendés? –El uruguayo suspiró.

− ¡No le podés decir eso al nene! –Exclamó Martín, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

−Esperen, ¿A qué se refieren con "cosas de grandes"? –Inquirió Daniel, queriendo escuchar otra respuesta a lo que él pensaba. Realmente no podía estar pensando en eso. No.

Pero nadie contestó. Las respiraciones alrededor suyo se hicieron más rápidas.

−Martín, Sebastián...

Silencio.

− ¿Cómo no me contaron que hacen esas cosas? –Dijo de forma alterada, removiéndose.

Los brazos que lo envolvían ejercieron más presión, al igual que los cuerpos, sin dejarle moverse.

−Es que no queríamos...

−Asustarte –Completó Martín. –Sos como muy...

−Chiquito... –Murmuró Sebastián.

−Exacto.

− ¡No nos llevamos más de dos años! –Se quejó.

−Perdón –Dijeron los dos, casi al unísono.

−Me siento... ofendido. De que me excluyeran de su secreto. De que no me contaran. –Refunfuñó.

−No son más que relaciones sexuales, vos sabés...

−Martín, no seas tan directo.

−Es que es eso. No es como si fuéramos pareja...

−Pero Sebastián se puso celoso –detalló Daniel, mirando el pelo rubio del uruguayo, porque el rostro lo tenía enterrado en su pecho.

−No me puse celoso, solo estaba jodiendo. –Se defendió.

− ¿Seguro? –Inquirió, dudoso.

−Sí. ¿Cómo me va a gustar este idiota? –Cuestionó.

−No sé, yo creí que...

−Boludo. –Contestó Martín, divertido.

−Estúpido.

−Pelotudo.

−Hijo de...

Daniel se contuvo de pegarles a ambos, o quizás no sabía cómo liberar los brazos aprisionados entre tanto cuerpo para poder asestarles un buen golpe a cada uno.

−Bueno, de cualquier manera, la próxima me lo dirán, ¿No?

−Prometido –Dijo Martín.

−No habrá secretos en nuestra mafia del mate –Asintió Sebastián.

−Bien.

−Hasta... te podríamos incluir... –Susurró Martín con voz sensual, tan bajito, que si los tres no estuvieran tan juntos, nadie lo hubiera oído.

−Ni se te ocurra, Martín –Lo retó el uruguayo, pero el otro no le hizo caso.

−Ay, Sebas –Se quejó Daniel- Tincho me está tocando –Dijo con voz infantil, bromeando un poco.

−Martín –espetó Sebastián, con voz seria y molesta.

El argentino enredó sus piernas con las del menor, moviendo sus caderas contra el trasero del chico. Daniel entrecerró los ojos, se sentía raro porque era Martín quien lo hacía, pero no por eso era malo.

− ¿Alguno me está escuchando? Martín, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? –Sebastián se quiso reincorporar, nervioso.

−Y-ya te dije, me está tocando –Le dijo Daniel con voz temblorosa y esta vez era en serio. El uruguayo se sorprendió de que no intentara escaparse.

−Martín, dejá de hacer eso o...

− ¿O qué? –El argentino sonrió, colando una mano dentro del pantalón del castaño, sin tocar nada realmente.

Y Sebastián podía saber lo que el otro estaba haciendo, ya que tenía su propio cuerpo pegado al del menor.

−Martín –Su voz era fría e intentaba sonar cruel y casi le erizó los pelos de todo el cuerpo al argentino.

− ¿Q-qué?

−Soltalo.

− ¿Por qué?

− ¡Porque es menor de edad!

−Por solo un año –Se quejó Daniel, avergonzado.

Ambos se sorprendieron de escucharlo en la discusión.

− ¿Ves? Él quiere –Insistió Martín.

−Nunca dijo eso... –Murmuró Sebastián.

−Dani, decile que querés...

− ¿Qué quiero qué? –Murmuró, confundido por las discusiones, sin entender el meollo de la cuestión.

−Si querés hacerlo conmigo...

− ¡Martín!

− ¡Ah! Perdón... con nosotros...

− ¡Martín! ¡Te dije que no fueras tan directo...!

−Ah, dale. Yo se que lo deseas... –Dijo con voz estúpida.

−Yo no...

−No molestes a Sebastián. Si él no quiere, no quiere. –Le responde Daniel, ladeando la cabeza bastante para poder ver el rostro de Martín.

Vio en sus ojos lujuria, en su sonrisa felicidad, en sus mejillas diversión, en sus cejas la fina sugerencia y en sus labios, una invitación.

− ¿Querés... un beso? –Preguntó, como si pudiera escucharle pensar.

−Martín, basta.

−Sí –Respondió Daniel con timidez.

− ¿Viste? Él no qui... ¡¿Dijiste que sí?! –Sebastián lo miró extrañado.

Martín se removió y le dio un casto beso en los labios, o al menos eso quería hacer desde un principio, para no ahuyentarlo.

Pero no alcanzó a seguir.

−Soltalo. Es nuestro primito. No es como nosotros. –Pero como sabía que Martín no era de responder a las palabras, ni mucho menos a los retos, quiso intervenir.

Y cometió el peor de los errores.

En serio, tirarle de su rulito porque es lo primero que alcanzó a agarrar no era la mejor idea.

El gemido que dejó escapar el rubio por culpa de la sorpresa no hizo más que darle más ganas a Daniel de "integrarse" al dúo en sus actividades. Y por parte de Sebastián, no hizo más que avivarle esa vena media dominantemente sadista que llevaba bien oculta dentro de su ser.

−D-deja eso...

El uruguayo obedeció, avergonzado.

−Qué pervertido, queriendo tocarme mis partes privadas delante de nuestro primito –Le recriminó y el otro frunció el ceño, pero no lo pudo interrumpir-, y Dani es peor: Mirando.

Y sí, Daniel no había despegado la vista del rostro del argentino desde que éste había gemido. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Si toda su carita sexy se había contorsionado en una mueca deliciosamente orgásmica. Y solo con un gemido. Ah, mierda.

−No hablés así de Dani, boludo –Lo retó Sebastián.

−No me contradijo.

−D-dejen de pelear –Susurró Daniel, con la voz temblorosa a causa del nerviosismo.

− ¡Pero decí algo, entonces! –Se quejó el rubio más chico.

- -Sebas, vos estás más pegado a mí que él –Le contestó, hablando de verdad.

−Y yo soy el pervertido –Rió Martín y los empujó un poco, moviendo nuevamente sus caderas contra las del menor, haciéndolo arquearse ligeramente contra el uruguayo.

−No... Pará... Martín –Se quejó Sebastián.

Daniel apretó la mandíbula para no tener que gemir, no le gustaban los ruidos que hacía su garganta en aquellos momentos tan privados, mas nunca le importó porque eran, justamente, privados.

Pero había dos personas más en aquella habitación, no una como estaba acostumbrado. Tres son multitud.

−Uh, dale... Podemos enseñarle a nuestro nene algo de sexo –Le respondió Martín con una sonrisa pícara.

Nadie le respondió. Solo Martín se atrevía a decir esas cosas. Sebastián estaba internamente de acuerdo, mas se negaba a admitirlo. Y algo parecido pasaba por la cabeza de Daniel.

−Está bien –Sebastián cerró los ojos al decirlo, le daba vergüenza –Solo si Dani dice que sí...

−No. –Martín estuvo en desacuerdo. –Nosotros le enseñamos. Si no le gusta nuestra clase, puede retirarse cuando más le guste...

Después de decir eso, Martín abrazó a Daniel, rodando para hacer que intercambiaran lugares. Una vez en el medio, el argentino le dio la espalda al guaraní y le plantó un beso a Sebastián.

Hizo del beso uno de aquellos que son mojados y calientes, que no hace falta que sean lentos para poder disfrutarlos, porque son salvajes y largos. Presionó su cuerpo contra el del rubio menor, sintiendo esa conexión entre ellos que siempre hacia que las cosas fluyeran fáciles.

Daniel se reincorporó, apoyando los codos para sostenerse. Se quedó boquiabierto, observando con detalle y en primera plana ese beso salvaje, el jugueteo de ambas lenguas que pelean por la dominación del beso en una lucha donde nadie tiene necesidad de ganar.

La mano del mayor bajaba a la entrepierna del otro rubio, masajeando suavemente. Sebastián luchaba por no retorcerse, correspondiendo e intentando, a duras penas, dominar el beso.

El paraguayo no podía dejar de verlos, incluso si su nuevo bulto entre los pantalones le reclamaba atención. Porque él quería que sus primos le prestaran atención. Y al parecer, se habían olvidado completamente de su presencia.

Eso creía, mas no era así. Tan sencillo como que Martín quería continuar dominando a su vecino, así de simple era, que lo hacía. Y Sebastián no podía negar que le fascinaba estar debajo del argentino, aunque su orgullo quedara demacrado y muerto entre los besos Martín.

Cuando el argentino ya estaba casi por penetrarlo, se detiene. Sebastián se queja y lo mira con súplica, antes de comprender y voltearse a ver a su primito.

− ¿Aprendiste algo? –Se burla Martín, estirándole el brazo como si lo invitara a unirse.

Daniel no responde, solo se acerca, arrodillado al lado de los otros dos que tan enredados aparecen ante sus ojos.

Lo rodean en un segundo, Martín besándole el cuello y Sebastián acariciándole las caderas, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del menor para regañar con la mirada al argentino. Él quería seguir y no entendía la insistencia de su primo de arrebatarle la inocencia a su querido Danielito.

Eso no significaba que no tuviera ganas de enseñarle, como decía Martín, y ser el guía que le abriera las puertas al placer. Proporcionarle lo que nadie, lo que había aprendido, eso que se calla y se expresa con el cuerpo. Eso.

Martín hizo que Daniel se diera vuelta y lo despojó de toda prenda, para luego aplastarlo contra Sebastián. Le besó la espalda, lento y dulce, delineando la línea de la columna con sus labios.

Sebastián no sabía qué hacer y se quedó observando al castaño durante un rato largo. Le acarició la mejilla que pronto se sonrojó al contacto. No se rompió el contacto visual hasta que Daniel se sorprendió a sí mismo gimiendo. La mano de Martín se había entrometido a tocar partes que quizá no debería. Una mano de las manos de Martín se ocupaba del miembro del menor, mientras con la otra frotaba sus dedos contra su entrada.

Sebastián no había estado seguro de lo que debía hacer hasta que Martín actuó. Entonces lo comprendió. Y se lo explicó a Daniel, ya que lo vio algo perdido.

−Hacé lo que quieras hacer.

Y después de eso no se necesitaron más palabras.

El paraguayo hacia un intento por imitar al argentino, pero con Sebastián, quien a su vez había decidido besar a Daniel y olvidarse de cualquier sentimiento de incomodidad o necesidad.

Cuando Martín estuvo más seguro, introdujo dos dedos dentro del castaño, moviéndolos despacio. Daniel ahogó sus gemidos en la boca del otro rubio, repitiendo la acción en éste, metiendo dos dedos dentro del uruguayo. Sebastián gimió y Martín se rió.

−Seguí, seguí, le encanta estar abajo... –Se burló un poco, solo por el hecho de que podía hacerlo.

Sintió un golpe que se escuchó en toda la habitación. La mano de Sebastián se estrelló en el muslo del argentino, provocando que Daniel casi se cayera de costado y que casi Martín gritara. Bueno, gritó. Él pensaba que gritó. A los oídos de los demás fue un gemido ahogado.

Sebastián sonrió satisfecho, sabía que después de eso Martín no lo molestaría más. Pero ignoró un detalle...

−Ah, Dani... –Gimió cuando éste movió los dedos en represalia del manotazo.

−No seas malo...

−P-pero él... humm... es más malo... –Jadeó en forma de queja, sus mejillas encendiéndose de un color rojo.

−Es cierto –Acordó Martín− Pero Dani no me va a hacer nada si sabe lo que le conviene –Dijo en plan burla maliciosa, bromeando, mas no con mala intensión.

Daniel no lo entendió hasta que Martín volvió a mover los dedos hasta lo más profundo. Entonces, le encontró el sentido a sus palabras. No, obviamente no iba a joder a la persona que le proporcionaba placer. Miró por el hombro a Martín con necesidad, toda esta nueva experiencia con sus primos lo ponía tan excitado y de una manera que nunca imaginó.

Por los gemidos que lanzaba Daniel, el argentino asumió que ya estaba listo. Lo tomó por la cintura y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

−E-esperá... –La voz de Sebastián sonaba temblorosa− vos también, Dani, seguí... –Murmuró avergonzado, mirando para otra parte mientras esperaba que el otro acatara su demanda.

Martín chasqueó la lengua, no le gustaba esperar. Era impaciente por naturaleza y esta no era la excepción, pero _intentó_ no hacer nada, ocupándose en refregar su erección contra el trasero del menor.

El paraguayo se dio cuenta que ambos lo estaban esperando. Su cerebro estaba en cortocircuito, por lo que no lograba darse cuenta de esas cosas con rapidez. Volvió a imitar a Martín, tomando a Sebastián de la cintura al mismo tiempo que éste levantaba las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo.

Daniel no podría haber imaginado un agujero tan apretado como ese. Deliciosamente apretado. Demasiado. Gimió inmediatamente, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente mientras dejaba su boca abierta para que entrara el aire que tanto perdía entre jadeos.

Y no le ayudaba nada el hecho de que Martín también lo penetrara. Y parecía inquieto, ya que a pesar de que su vaivén era suave, tenía un toque insistente que cada vez incrementaba de a poquito la velocidad. La molestia en su parte trasera contrarrestaba todo el placer que sentía adelante.

Martín gimió, se notaba que el castaño era virgen por detrás y eso lo ponía feliz, enorgulleciéndose de ser el primero. Afirmó las rodillas en la cama y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos en un abrazo tierno para un momento muy caliente, que desencajaba. La ternura estaba demás, pero después de todos, eran primos que se querían demasiado.

−Ah, Dani... –Suspiró y escuchó un gemido como respuesta que le sacó una sonrisa.

Sebastián los miraba con los labios aplastados en una suave línea, intentando a duras penas que ningún ruidito saliera de su boca, sin mucho resultado. Se aferró a las sábanas, mas cambió rápidamente de idea y tomó al uruguayo por la nuca para plantarle un beso y así poder ahogar todos sus necesitados gemidos. Con la otra mano empezó a masturbarlo, el ser el de abajo de todo lo humillaba un poco y prefería tomar un poco de control.

Pronto Daniel descubrió que la molestia no duraría hasta el final. Y que el final sería pronto. Gemía gustoso, sin sentir nada más que sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo que tantas ganas tenía de dar como de recibir. Se dejó llevar, expresando en gemidos cada ola de placer que hacia estremecer su cuerpo desde el cabello hasta la punta de sus dedos del pie. Se sentía lleno , duro y apretado, estaba de más decir que estaba a gusto en algo que antes le hubiera parecido fuera de lugar, incómodo. Y no duraría mucho más tiempo, y los demás lo supieron.

Martín tampoco es que pudiera aguantar tanto, jamás podría hacerlo si tenía una vista de Sebastián babeándose sin darse cuenta mientras embestía libremente a su primito menor, quien temblaba espasmódicamente de una manera que lo hacía retorcerse de puro goce.

Y Sebastián… Sebastián fue el primero en venirse. Desde su perspectiva podía ver a Daniel con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, sacudiéndose por el movimiento de Martín, con el sonrojo que cubre su nariz y las mejillas. Y también a Martín, con sus ojos entreabiertos que dejan ver el verde oscuro de pura lujuria, mientras se muerde el labio con fuerza soltando unos varios gemidos, corriéndose el pelo que se le pegaba a la cara por el esfuerzo. Cómo no correrse viendo eso.

Le siguió Daniel, quien no pudo evitarlo al sentir como el otro se contraía alrededor de su miembro que ya no podía contener más su pico de excitación. Sintió el abrazo de Martín con más fuerza y el peso de éste mientras le gemía particularmente al oído, lo cual lo hizo avergonzarse, especialmente cuando sintió el líquido tibio invadir su cavidad.

−Ah... –Fue Sebastián quien rompió el silencio, intentando sacarse a los otros dos de encima. Tenía mucho calor. Mucho más del que había sentido en toda su vida, se sentía sofocado, pero el sueño le había empezado a pesar.

−Humm... esto tiene que pasar de nuevo... –Declaró Martín mientras se salía del interior del paraguayo, metiéndose en la cama con sueño, satisfecho. En serio, ni se podía quejar.

Los tres se acomodaron en la cama y Martín se escabulló en el medio de sus primos, abrazándolos tal como antes veían la película. Sebastián se acurrucó en el cuello de su primo y Daniel en su pecho. El argentino sonrió.

−Los quiero, boludos.

−Yo también.

−Y yo...


End file.
